


Comeback

by Saturn_the_Almighty



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bisexual Kaikaina Grif, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Closet Sex, Communication, Demiromantic Kaikaina Grif, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Hickeys, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Agent Carolina, Making Out, Non-Linear Narrative, Porn with Feelings, RvB Femslash February, Sober and Consensual, Trans Agent Carolina, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, canon-divergent, chorus, dialogue prompt, no beta we die like men, post-season 13, that Gay Shit™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_the_Almighty/pseuds/Saturn_the_Almighty
Summary: Comeback   n.1. A return by a well-known person to the activity in which they have formerly been successful.2. A quick reply to a critical remark.





	1. balsa wood trains

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember where I found this prompt but it's _"If we get caught, I'm blaming you."_ Also, I've never written smut before but Kailina is one of my fave rarepairs and I don't write them ever so here. Have this shitty smut practice because I'm getting ready for something BIG y'all. Muahahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I'm a lazy idiot so this isn't proofread very well oops

Chorus is born anew after the Reds and Blues defeat of Hargrove. It becomes a popular tourist destination, especially among partiers. The main reason: One Kaikaina Grif. She's drawn to the planet mainly because all the newspapers mention her big bro and at first that's her priority. Reconnecting with the only family she has left. And it's fun for a time, getting to know his dorky teammates for real. She loves it.

But her instincts tell her that the planet her brother helped save can become so much more. It's full of horny teenagers, for fuck's sake! What's more fitting than throwing a bunch of kickass raves? Nothing, that's what. Kai knows what she's doing. She brings in so many off-planet partiers with her first three gigs alone that Kimball doesn't even know what to do with all the money. So of course, after the first wave of excitement has died down, Kai takes her cut and skips off to the nearest bar with a simple plan. Get absolutely plastered.

The thing is, plans are like delicate balsa wood model trains. They get derailed by the slightest crosswind. And Agent Carolina comes in like a goddamn hurricane. Of course, she didn't know it was Carolina back then. It's like a scene from a movie. The dim red lights in the bar reflect off her shiny, conditioned hair like a traffic signal. Her electric green eyes sparkle in the dusty atmosphere and Kai has to make sure her jaw isn't actually on the floor, holy shit. This woman, god(s) above, brushes her ponytail over one shoulder and glances around the place. It's cramped, the long bar top taking up most of the space. Sitting perched on a stool amid the background noise of wasted teenage soldiers is Kai.

It's not her first rodeo. She knows how to draw attention. She's leaning against the bar like she owns the place, legs crossed just so, showing off all the thigh she has to offer. And there's a lot. Kai has always known she's chubby. Some people, and those people don't matter, have called her dumpy. Kai's not an idiot either. She may not be a skinny bitch white girl but that doesn't stop her from wearing a pair of denim cutoffs so short they can probably be classified as underwear.

She embraces every inch of her body. Kai knows just how hot she is and she knows exactly what to do to make everyone else notice too. It's worked well so far. She shifts her weight on the barstool, leaning more heavily against the bar. Her wavy black hair cascades down her shoulder and she reaches up to brush it all to one side. Her drink is sitting on the bar, untouched. For some reason she's just not in the mood for it.

It doesn't help that her gaze has been drawn to the redhead for the past five minutes. She's sitting down across from the freelancer cop, what was his name? Right. Washington. Weirdos and their state nicknames. Kai huffs a breath to no one but herself and picks at the flaking yellow nail polish on her fingers. She glances back up every minute or two, disappointment slowly building as she realizes the woman hasn't so much as glanced her way.

She and Wash're probably fucking anyway.

Doesn't matter.

Except it does, really. Kai hates it. Hates when she gets real feelings. It's easier to just have a quick fuck and leave it at that. But this isn't the first time she's seen this chick. No no, this isn't attraction at first sight. Kai has noticed her all over Armonia. Every single day. Donut mentioned to her once that she was also a freelancer. That just makes it more probable that she and Wash are boning. Kai can only dream that this mystery woman is bi. Or pan, or whatever. As long as she's open to fucking Kai senseless. Just-

It's no fun when she can literally only appreciate her from afar. It's like the universe is trying cockblock Kai. Every chance she gets to, say, talk to her for a goddamn second there's some asshole dragging her away because she has a job? Fucking bullshit.

Kai sees this girl eight more times after the bar and it's been a week. She's getting sick of it. At least, that's what she assumes the butterflies in her stomach mean. She should probably ask Dex if this is what it feels like when he looks at Simmons. Just to be sure.

It's a miracle that it takes her so long to actually meet the infamous Agent Carolina. A week after the bar and she's staring at that beautiful red hair again. Wash says they don't use 'Agent' anymore but Kai doesn't really give a shit because the woman she's been watching like a hawk has been stuffed into that suit of aqua armor for months now, just under her nose. She didn't make the connections before because... Nothing. Because nothing. Well, maybe her job got in the way a bit. Fuck her job. No wait, don't, Kai needs to live. Maybe she needs a break too.

Rewind.

Kai has never officially met Carolina before now. Why? Because. Because ever since she got to Chorus she's made her brother personally introduce every single one of his teammates. She's seen them out if armor so she can put a face to the garish color. Wash is the only one she's surprised by, because he's kinda hot. Like, 'bend me over the hood of your police cruiser but let's not go out for coffee' kind of hot. Kai gets it, later, why Carolina wants to fuck him. Honestly same. Dex is running around and dragging various rainbow colored sim troopers every which way just so she can meet them. She loves him for it. Always does, no matter what.

Kai's having a great time and she bonds with Donut over unrealistic beauty standards and overpriced makeup and Lopez bitches at her in Spanish so she tells him to fuck himself and suddenly she has someone to confide in who is hopefully just grateful enough to be understood not to try and choke her to death again. And the raves are a hit. Of course they are. So Kai is balancing everything precariously and she's only getting four hours of sleep but whatever, right? It's fun. Until it isn't.

She's exhausted and then Dex won't talk to her because he's angry about something, like always, and she just needs to nap. Kai wakes up a few hours later and Dex comes running, shouting about how he's forgotten to introduce her to Carolina and he's so sorry and Kai thinks about how stupid the state nicknames are for only a second before Dex opens her door and Carolina strides in, helmet tucked under her arm.

And here we are. Kai sitting on her bed, I'll-fitting bra strap sliding off her shoulder and bed hair sticking in fourteen different directions and Carolina, wearing her armor, the bodysuit doing wonders for her waist and those thighs, Mmm, Kai wants to eat her up. She's avoided helmet-hair somehow. Kai can't imagine she cares much either way, though, it's tied up in a ponytail so immaculately done Kai can tell she does it the same way every day. Military girl through and through. Kai wonders if Carolina'll whisper orders in her ear, tell her to strip bit by bit, hold her wrists above her head and not let her touch herself until-

Grif snaps his fingers four times before Kai comes back to herself. Carolina is staring at her with an unreadable expression but all Kai notices I the way her hips are cocked like she's asking for someone to challenge her. Kai bites back a full-on invitation to fuck. Dex doesn't like when she's blunt like that. Plus he's also in the room with them. Better wait.

"Hey, hot stuff. How's it hanging?" Kai manages. She pushes herself up on her elbows and sends Carolina a wink. Carolina smirks.

"Is that how you talk to all the girls?" she says, a playful note in her voice that has Kai squirming under her sheets.

"Of course not. Just the pretty ones," she says.

Dex makes a gagging noise and leaves her room in a huff. Carolina laughs, and it's breathy and light and Kai wouldn't mind hearing it every day for the rest of her life. Carolina sweeps her red hair over her shoulder.

"I've got to go, but I'd love to get to know you," she says off-handedly.

"You think you can spare a few hours for me later?" Kai stares at her, drinking in every inch of her _perfect_ body, every curve that the armor tries to hide.

"Of course I can. Text me later," she says, somehow keeping her tone casual.

Carolina gives her a smile and a wink. She adds a considerable amount of hip into her walk as she leaves Kai's room. Once she's disappeared behind the closed door Kai flops back down onto her pillow and her hand finds the waistband of her shorts. God, two minutes in Carolina's presence and she's already thinking up fantasies. Kai tugs her shorts down to her knees and her fingers find her clit in an instant.

She's still thinking about Carolina growling orders into her ear, pushing her thigh against Kai's crotch as she holds her against a wall. Kai lets out a sharp breath, her fingers fisting the sheets as she rubs herself to the thought of Carolina's mouth on her neck. 

* * *

 

The thing is, Kai is used to attention. She's used to people fawning over her for one reason or another and to be completely ignored leaves a bad taste in her mouth. Maybe she's just spoiled. To tell the truth, it's been so damn long since she's felt anything other than sexual attraction to someone that it- it scares her. Well, maybe not that extreme. But she sure doesn't know what to do about it. Kai has never even _thought_ about someone like that. Sure, she has a shortlist of hot people to masturbate to, who doesn't, but it's never been someone she knows.

Celebrities and porn stars are Kai's go-to, not some freelancer with emotional baggage. But, balsa wood trains, Kai supposes. Things change, like the beach. There is never one moment when the beach is exactly the same. Every single grain of sand is always shifting, always changing. Kai is the beach.

Thinking of Carolina isn't the only problem, beaches aside. It's mostly the fact that Carolina was supposed to text her yesterday. She did nothing of the sort. So of course, to avoid feeling betrayed, Kai throws a party to drown herself in booze and bodies. The usual. Nothing serious, it's just that Kai had thought there was something in the way Carolina had looked at her.

Guess not.

* * *

 

Kai is wearing a blue bralette studded with gold spikes and dancing herself to exhaustion. She's bathed in red, green and blue light but the strobe is doing absolutely nothing for her so she slips away from the crowd and drops the half dozen glow sticks she collected on a table somewhere.

She pulls up her bra (gotta keep the girls in check), and stumbles off to find the bathroom. There's only so much sweat Kai can deal with. It's dark in the hallway and she's not thinking straight. Not that she ever does. Zing! But Kai pushes open the wrong door and ends up face to face with Agent 'hot cop' Washington.

He looks like he's had a few drinks. Which is good, considering the alcohol might dissolve the giant stick up his ass. Wash gives her a good long stare before asking what she's doing in the men's bathroom.

"Trying to find someplace to wash my face, asshole," Kai snaps. She doesn't mean to get mad at him, it's just that he's almost certainly had the pleasure of having sex with Carolina and she hasn't.

"Not to mention your fuckbuddy was supposed to text me yesterday and I've heard nothing." Kai crosses her arms and doesn't move from the doorway. Wash snorts. He shakes his head and bursts into laughter. He sounds like a dog on helium.

"What?" Kai demands, scowling. Wash catches his breath before responding. There's a huge smile plastered to his face.

"I assume you don't mean Sarge so," He mumbles, and of course he doesn't give Kai any time to process _that_ little nugget of information.

"Carolina is on a scouting mission. She only got the news yesterday and Kimball wanted her out there as soon as she could. Don't blame her, she's got a one-track mind when it comes to her duties. And for the record, I'm not Carolina's fuckbuddy. She's the hugest lesbian I've ever met."

Kai stands stock-still as Wash slips past her, back out into the dark hallway. Something in her shifts again and she sighs. Good. Small mercies, she supposes. At least now she doesn't have to compete with Wash. Because god, would that be a sight.

* * *

 

There's something comforting about knowing whether someone is a lesbian or not.

Some kind of sweet satisfaction in knowing that she is not, in fact, fucking her hot teammate.

* * *

 

Kai spends the next four days largely in her own bedroom. She cannot express in words how grateful she is that president Kimball found her and Dex a nice cottage on the outskirts of New Armonia. She had been the happiest girl in the word when a bunch of buff Leiutenants came by to help them fix it up, most of them shirtless.

It's quiet and homey and it reminds Kai just enough of Hawaii that it's comforting but not enough that she's homesick for a time long ago. Dex's room is down the hall and even though it's not official yet, Simmons has been sleeping over about six days every week. Kai supposes she'll have to move out soon enough, give her big bro and his new boyfriend their space.

Shit.

Four days Kai has been moping around and still no word from Carolina. Kai's not an idiot. She knows the dangers that come with Carolina's... Job(?) but she's an optimist. She has to hold out hope. Kai has nearly cleaned out the pantry (you can't blame her, she's a stress-eater) by ten a.m. on the fifth day. Dex is a snarling, grumbling mess by the time he's out the door to see what he can get in the capital (don't blame him, either. They're both stress-eaters). She's halfway through a bag of pickle-flavored chips when someone knocks on the door.

Kai jumps, startled by the sudden noise, and the bag crumples in her hand. A few chips snap and break. She slides out of her chair and pads to the front door. There's a baseball bat leaning against the ugly tall pot by the door. Dex doesn't like to keep guns lying around. _'You can still mess someone up with a bat, Kai, no need for overkill.'_

Kai eyes the bat. She rolls her eyes and opens the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment! I absolutely love getting comments and they're ninety percent of the reason I keep writing so... Love y'all! ❤❤❤


	2. vocal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, let's all just pretend that I did in fact finish this on Valentines day like I planned and I just forgot to post it, even though neither of those things happened and I literally just finished writing this two minutes ago.
> 
> Secondly, how the FUCK do I write smut? I read, like, a shit ton for _research_ but it in no way improved this so maybe I just suck? shrugemoji.png 

To be fair, Carolina has it coming. Really, she left Kai alone for a week with no word whatsoever. Talk about dramatic. But she brought it back. She's good like that. There's something to be said about keeping your promises. It usually pays off. And thank god Carolina had had the common sense to take off her armor before leaving the city and trudging up the hill to what could only be the Grifs' residence. Marigolds planted out front, pale yellow siding and the most atrocious orange shutters? Yeah. That's them.

Kai opens the door and lets out a huge sigh that she's been holding in for a week. She's so relieved she forgets to be annoyed.

"Oh, you're not dead," she breathes, her shoulders dropping with the confirmation, finally losing the tension.

"Not dead, just on business. Sorry I forgot to tell you." Carolina smiles at her, a nice smile that shows her teeth, and steps over the threshold. The first thing she does is gather Kai up in a hug, like it's the last one she'll ever give. Kai buries her face in Carolina's shoulder and melt into her embrace. She realizes that Carolina smells like hibiscus flowers and Kai's breath gets caught in her throat.

"Every single night," Carolina mumbles, her face in Kai's hair.

"I thought of you every single night. What is it?" Carolina holds Kai just a little bit tighter and Kai finally brings her own hands up and hug Carolina back.

"I've known you for a day, I left for a week, but you're all I can think about." Her voice sounds strained, pulled taught like an old ukulele string primed to snap.

"What is it about you that won't leave me alone?"

Kai lets herself have one more moment to bask in the smell of hibiscus before she pulls away and holds Carolina at arms length. There's a strange tilt to her eyebrows, one that doesn't suit the curves of her face. The thin, silver scar over her nose that cuts across her left cheek is wrinkled in a few places. Her acid-green eyes stare back at Kai and ask her for an answer.

"Do you want to find out?" Kai asks, trying not to sound as hopeful as she is. Carolina bites down on her lip. She searches Kai's face as if looking for a lie, a joke. But she finds none.

"I really do," she says. Her lip is shiny with spit and Kai takes a second to restrain herself. Just until they get upstairs, she's not an animal. Carolina toes off her shoes and gives the living room a cursory glance as they pass through. Kai imagines she's cataloging all the exits like Wash does.

At the top of the stairs, Kai turns and looks down at Carolina.

"You're sure?" she asks, because she of all people should know how much it sucks to second-guess yourself and by then it's too late. Carolina takes her hand off the banister and steps up to get on eye-level with Kai.

"I'd like you to know something about me, Kaikaina. When I make a decision, you can bet your ass I've taken the time to think it through." She takes Kai's shoulders and turns her around.

"Now show me where the bedroom is," she whispers, her lips inches away from Kai's ear.

* * *

 

Kai had never been the tidiest of girls growing up and it had carried over into adult life. Dex was always the one who picked up after her, kept the house clean and clutter-free. He and Simmons are quite alike on that front. Kai's room is the messiest in the house. Her dresser is half-empty, most of the clothes strewn across the floor. There's a walk-in closet in the corner. Kai's bright yellow armor is stuffed in a big box on the highest shelf inside. She never wants to see it again.

Carolina strolls in behind her, eyes flicking first to the windows, then to the bed and finally to the various piles of clothes and shoes and who-knows-what on the floor. She silently raises an eyebrow at Kai and gets flipped off.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a mess. Don't need to tell me twice," Kai mutters, kicking a shirt across the room. Carolina shrugs, stuffing her hands in her pockets and taking the time to look around more.

"I don't know. There's a method to the chaos. I like it." She cracks a smile and goes to sit down on the bed.

"I was never allowed such a messy room," she muses. Kai makes an attempt to shove some of her underwear back in the dresser but she decides, halfway there, that it might be better to just put them all in the laundry hamper.

"Usually when I get people in my room there's other things to focus on," Kai jokes.

"Like making out." She waggles her eyebrows at Carolina. Carolina snorts, breaking into that soft laughter that Kai loves so much.

"We can do that," she says, leaning back on her elbows, head tilted just so. Kai almost faints. It's a little disconcerting, just how good Carolina is at being seductive. And Kai doesn't use that word lightly.

Her confidence is intoxicating. Kai can see it in everything she does, from the way she talks to quirk of her eyebrow to the shifting of her thigh against Kai's sheets. Carolina owns the room.

Kai steps over the clothes on her floor and settles between Carolina's knees, pressing her thighs against the bed as she leans over Carolina.

"Yeah?" Kai mumbles. "I'll lead."

Carolina lets Kai push her onto the bed and just stares into her eyes while Kai untangles her hair from the ponytail it's in. She watches as the locks of wavy black hair cascade down Kai's shoulders and when she leans back over Carolina's face it falls around her head and brushes her cheeks.

Carolina inhales and meets Kai before she can think twice. Craning her neck isn't the best but Kai just looks so good. Carolina misses Kai's lips and ends up pressing her own to the corner of Kai's chin. They both break out into tiny laughter because Carolina is so used to being a great aim and Kai lets Carolina roll them both over so no one has to move too much.

Kai likes having someone do all the work. It sounds selfish but she knows, she can feel it, that Carolina has a thing for always being in control and she's content to let things go that way. Especially since Carolina's a great kisser. Carolina has her forearms on either side of Kai's head and she's finding every available space on Kai's face to kiss. Kai smiles as Carolina peppers her cheek with little pecks. She finds her way back to Kai's mouth and deepens the kiss, her breath coming in sighs through her nose. Kai can feel her smile, it's so contagious.

* * *

 

Kai never gets tired of making out.

But she does get the urge to do something else and the feeling that her partner is holding back.

"Hey, Carolina?" Kai mumbles, her hands roaming up and down Carolina's waist.

Carolina hums in answer.

"If you wanna, like, you know, be rough or-- like, what I mean is-- I'm down for almost anything, you don't have to be shy around me," Kai rambles, but it's hard forming a coherent sentence when there's a woman straddling your thighs and covering your neck with hickeys.

"How did you know?" Carolina mumbles. Kai tilts her head to the side and Carolina kisses where her jaw meets her neck. Carolina bites down. Not hard, but enough to make Kai suck in a breath.

"I just had a feeling," she says vaguely, her voice wavering.

Carolina growls, her mouth pressed against Kai's neck. Carolina can feel her quick pulse beating against her lips as she trails her mouth down along Kai's collarbone, stopping to suck hard, relishing in the sharp gasp she gets out of Kai.

"That's better," Kai mumbles, and she weaves her fingers through Carolina's hair, tugging slightly on the long red locks. "Look at you go." Carolina is enjoying herself, which means that Kai is enjoying herself too.

Carolina hums against Kai's chest, her mouth slowly inching downwards, exploring every inch of Kai's hot skin she can find, leaving marks all over. Kai's going to have a constellation of hickeys tomorrow.

"Do that again," Carolina breathes, leaning her head against Kai's hand.

Kai wraps a length of Carolina's hair around her fingers and tugs harder. She can hear Carolina suck in a breath before sighing against Kai's neck as she leaves another hickey.

"Just like that," Carolina mumbles.

Her teeth tug at the thin pink strap of Kai's bra and she tries to get it off without moving her hands from Kai's hips. Kai can't even remember when she took her shirt off. It was probably when Carolina was finding the softest part of her thigh and wouldn't let go. Carolina lets out a small whimper when her teeth slip off the strap again and Kai chuckles, her breath hot on Carolina's forehead. She tucks a thumb under the strap and starts to pull it over and down her shoulder.

Suddenly, Carolina freezes. Her head snaps to the door, wide open. There's a shuffling downstairs and a sound of metal against porcelain. Kai follows suit, staring out into the hall. She moves her hand away from the strap.

"Someone's home," Carolina whispers. She's gone stock-still. If Kai hadn't been wholly aware of how warm she is, she'd probably have thought Carolina to be dead with how still she is.

Kai holds her breath as Carolina slowly sits up, her ear turned towards the door. A few seconds go by and Carolina's eyes widen. Without warning, she drags Kai off the bed and into the walk-in closet.

"It's Simmons!" Carolina hisses, closing the door behind them as quietly but quickly as she can. Kai almost thinks she's surprised for some reason. Carolina glares at the door. It's too dark for Kai to see it, but the effect gets conveyed somehow.

"And he's coming upstairs. Why'd he have to be back so early?" Carolina grumbles. Kai rolls her eyes, also lost to the darkness, and grabs Carolina's shoulder, turning her around slowly.

"Simmons can be counted on for one thing only and that's ruining other people's plans," Kai whispers. "But I don't let people ruin my plans, no matter who they are."

Carolina's smirks and Kai swears she can feel it.

Carolina runs her hands along Kai's shoulders and backs her up against the wall. Kai bumps the wall and jostles a few clothing hangers, sending sharp metal _clinks_ around the closet.

"If we get caught, I'm blaming you," Carolina mumbles lowly, returning the easy atmosphere to the space and running her hands up Kai's hips and her waist, squeezing her stomach for the hell of it and smiling in the dark when Kai squirms under her, a muffled moan reaching her ears.

"Even though _you're_ the one who shoved _me_ in a closet?" Kai jokes, bringing her hand down and grabbing Carolina's thigh. She grabs ahold of Carolina's wrist and guides her hand back to her stomach. She gets a breathy laugh out of Carolina as she slides her hand around to the small of Kai's back.

Kai's fingernails dig into Carolina's skin and she _loves it._ Carolina slides her leg up to rest against the wall behind Kai, right up against her hip. Kai's breathing slows deliberately and Carolina raises her head, _finally,_ and gets so close that Kai can feel the warmth from Carolina's flushed face on her cheeks.

"And why do you think I did that?" Carolina whispers, a teasing lilt to her voice that has Kai grinning in the dark.

"Because you're hot and you know it."

Carolina's shoulders shake in a silent laugh. "Maybe I get off on a sense of danger."

Kai shrugs, leaning back against the wall easily. "That could be it too, considering what you do on a daily basis. I've heard a bit about Freelancer. That shit was crazy." Kai hooks her foot against Carolina's ankle and pulls her closer. Carolina stumbles, knocked off-balance and it's all she can do to stop herself from bumping into Kai. She bites back a bitter curse as her growing erection tightens the fabric of her pants.

To distract Kai's line of sight, Carolina leans forward again and braces her arms on the wall behind Kai's head. "Oh, Freelancer has nothing on the dangers of fooling around within a hundred feet of Richard Simmons." Her voice is dangerously low. Kai feels a tingle up her spine. "Oh."

"Oh... What?" Carolina echoes. Kai brushes her lips against Carolina's cheek, kissing her twice.

"This does make you hot, doesn't it? The thought of someone on the other side of that door, just one noise is all it would take." Kai hears Carolina's breath hitch and Kai finds her hands in the dark. Carolina pulls one of her hands away and Kai quietly notices, in the faint light from under the door, that Carolina covers her crotch with her hand.

But Kai knows when not to prod. She runs her own hands along Carolina's fingers as she gently guides them to her waistband. There's something so hot to Kai about having someone shove their hand down your pants. Some sense of urgency, like you don't have time to undress. Kai just can't get enough of that feeling.

"One little moan and we'd be found out. Do you like the thought of getting caught like this, Carolina?" Kai is speaking in between short, clipped breaths as Carolina finds her clit. Her movements are clumsy at first but it seems like she remembers what to do after a minute.

"Hah. I don't..." Carolina rests her forehead against Kai's, her gaze falling between them. One hand is still over her crotch. "Keep talking," she mutters and Kai hears it like she screamed it in a stairwell.

"I'll keep talking if you keep doing--" Kai grunts, bringing up a hand to muffle the noise she makes. "Whatever it is you're doing with your hands, show me that later."

Kai's outburst has Carolina reeling and all she wants to do is make sure Kai makes that noise again. She starts rubbing Kai's clit harder and watches as she stuffs her knuckles in her mouth. Her eyes are squeezed shut and Carolina can see her throat bob with the effort of staying quiet.

Goddamnit, Simmons, she thinks. The first time in years Carolina wants someone to scream her name and she fucking can't? Asshole. Carolina hopes Simmons doesn't get fucked tonight, shoving aside her guilt. She's got a job to do, currently. People to satisfy. Herself being one. Speaking of.

"You were saying?" Carolina prompts, gritting her teeth as the urge to shove her pants down to her thighs rises again. Neither the time nor the place. No one likes finding out in the middle of sex, she tells herself, no matter how painful it is... for me.

Kai latches onto Carolina's wrist and holds her hand in place, panting. Carolina gives a little shrug and keeps going, her fingers slick and sweaty.

"Imagine if he opened that door right now. You'd love that." Kai fumbles around with her free hand, searching for the hem of Carolina's shirt. Her fingers wander a bit too far south and Carolina's pulse quickens as she guides Kai's hand away from her growing erection and towards her shirt. Kai gets a fistful of fabric and yanks it upwards, her fingernails scratching red marks up Carolina's stomach. She's going to love looking at them in the mirror later.

Carolina tucks her bunched up shirt under her chin and regrets it. Now her line of sight is drawn to her pants, _traitor,_ her mind hisses. She can only hope Kai won't kick her out of the house for lying. The least she can do is make Kai cum before she goes.

Kai lets go of Carolina's wrist, trusting her to know what she's doing, and reaches around to undo Carolina's bra. Thank god she's not wearing a sports bra today. What an ordeal that would be.

Kai pauses with Carolina's bra undone and hanging around her shoulders, "If he saw you, with your hand down my pants and your shirt--" Carolina's fingers slip into Kai and she sucks in a breath. A small nod and Carolina knows she can keep going and slowly starts pumping her fingers in and out. Kai chokes down a moan.

"--and your shirt up to your neck, god, what a crazy son-of-a-bitch you must be--"

"My dad was a bitch but I'm not his son," Carolina growls. Kai lets out a breathy laugh.

"Amen to that," she mumbles, her voice strained and Carolina leans closer to Kai's ear.

"Are you close?" she whispers, feeling Kai nod vigorously. Carolina moves her head and buries her face in the crook of Kai's neck, trying to find somewhere she hasn't already marked. Kai is biting down on her bottom lip and rolling her hips to meet Carolina's fingers.

"Holy fuck," she breathes, blindly grabbing at Carolina's hair. She tugs on it a few times and Carolina moans against her neck as Kai arches her back and tries her best to muffle her orgasm against her hand. Carolina silently notes that Kai did most of the work at the end and she angles her hips away when Kai slides down the wall to sit on the floor. Carolina is acutely aware of the faint light coming from under the door and how easy it would be for Kai to turn her head and see--

"Hey," Kai whispers, trailing her fingers lightly up and down Carolina's thigh.

"Yeah?"

"Is that a pistol in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" she says, aiming for a joke, but Carolina winces and backs away. God, fuck. Of course. Of course she did.

"Could I make you believe it is a pistol?" Carolina answers, knowing it's a weak one. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"I'd have to be blind not to notice the raging boner you've got going on there. But you didn't mention it so I left it alone. I don't think you're weird and I'm not going to make you leave but I can't make you stay either." Kai shrugs, like she's fine either way. Carolina has noticed her do that a lot.

But what if she's not fine? What if she's been conditioned to go along with whatever her whole life and she doesn't even know what she really wants?

"Kaikaina?" Carolina prompts, sitting down next to her and discreetly adjusting herself through her pants. "What do you want?"

Kai snorts. "That's more of a second boning question, but..." She glances over at Carolina and her confused frown.

"Okay, fine. I--" She's wringing her hands in her lap and it's so jarringly different from how she was a minute ago that Carolina can't stop staring. It's refreshing and endearing to see that she isn't all Kaikaina 'let's fuck' Grif, she's also Kaikaina 'I'm someone's little sister' Grif. And goddamnit if Carolina doesn't need that in her life.

Kai shrugs. "I really want you to nail me to the wall but that's cool if you don't and we can do whatever."

And that just stops Carolina's whole world. She's never really been told anything like that. "Really?" she asks.

"Really what, I said a lot of things," Kai deflects but it's weak at best and Carolina knows that Kai knows it too. Carolina sighs, staring at the thin strip of light under the door. She stretches her legs out straight in front of her. She's still hard. Kai's gaze flicks over to her for a second.

"You want me... To fuck you." Carolina says. Kai nods. "With-- with my cock." She nods again.

"Yeah, good old fashioned procreative sex. By the book. Penis in vagina. But it's the super Lesbian version. Wait, can I still call it that if I'm Bi?"

Carolina giggles. That's another thing, Kai has an astounding ability to lighten the mood wherever she goes. "Alright, I get it. They're getting worse," Carolina mumbles.

Kai knocks her shoulder against Carolina's. "Hey, I made you laugh. That's a win for me. I could listen to you laugh every day of the abnormally long Chorus year."

"You're serious though?" Carolina says. She can feel Kai's eye roll. It feels just like Grif's. God, they really are siblings.

"Yeah, I consent. Enthusiastically, even." Kai gives her a cheeky smile but Carolina can't find it in her to mirror it.

"What's wrong? Do you want to?" Kai frowns at her, her eyes searching. Carolina tries for a shrug and a shake of her head but she just looks like she found a spider on her.

"Yeah! I mean, yes. I just-- Okay, I don't know what I'm doing. I haven't had penetrative sex in a long time. Maybe I forgot how? I dunno, it sounds stupid. And then there's the whole 'half the time I'm fine with having a dick' and it's confusing as hell because maybe I'm not--" Carolina clears her throat. She looks everywhere except at Kai.

"God, fuck off, Carolina," she mutters to herself. She buries her face in her hands, only slightly put off when she remembers her hands still smell like Kai.

"Hey, if you just want to talk for now we can. I'll help you put your bra back on." Kai shrugs, moving her hand to Carolina's shoulderblades and starts rubbing circles into her back.

"No. No, I'm okay. I should probably stop talking anyway." Don't speak unless spoken to. Fuck off. Carolina lets out an exasperated sigh. This was supposed to be fun. But of course, apparently the universe just doesn't want that for her.

Kai leans forward and tilts her head to look at Carolina. Her hair falls to one side and hangs off her head like a black waterfall. "Hey, no no no, if you need to work things out then I'm here. I don't--" She stops, her teeth clicking shut suddenly.

"Holy shit." Kai takes her hand away from Carolina's back and she misses the warmth. "What the fuck?" Kai's hands are carding through her hair distractedly, getting stuck on tangles.

"What? Are you okay?" Carolina reaches out for Kai, not really sure what to do.

Kai's head snaps over to her, her eyes wide. "I-- I don't want you just for sex. Carolina I want to hold your hand and stroll on the beach and sit outside at a cafe and get absolutely pounded by you."

Carolina can pinpoint the moment that her chest fills with warmth, a soft pink glow that she grabs ahold of immediately.

"That's a lot of words but it's really sweet," she says, her voice as soft as she feels.

"I can't remember the last time I've wanted to date someone," Kai says excitedly. Like she's looking forward to being romantic, taking her out to the movies and staying in for board games and pizza-

And Carolina is looking forward to it too, she realizes. She had forgotten how much she desperately wants a domestic life, a girlfriend, a wife... Maybe.

"Really?" Carolina's voice betrays her, showing every ounce of _want._

Kai nods, her eyes still wide and still reflecting the dim light like deep pools of water at night. "I wanna date you."

"And I am totally on board with that." Carolina grins, relishing in the feeling. Finally letting herself have what she wants. God, she should do this more often, it's amazing.

"Come to think of it, I'd love to talk with you more," Carolina says, resting her cheek against the top of Kai's head as she settles back down and leans against Carolina's shoulder. Her hand rests on Carolina's thigh, much more comforting now.

"Like right now, or--" Kai starts.

Carolina snorts. "No, let's kick Simmons out of the house and see what we can do about that 'nail you to the wall' request. I'm partial to it being a bed, but we can work it out."

Kai starts. "No way. Really? You're good? You're down? Down to pound?" She sounds so hopeful that Carolina has trouble biting back a smile.

"Kaikaina," Carolina deadpans, "Your terminology is a huge mood-killer."

"But Caro! Take me to Pound Town! Mow the lawn! Uh, what else? Pollenate my flower!" Kai laughs at her own expense, but it's mostly snorting. Carolina's shoulders cringe of their own accord.

"No. Really, stop, they're terrible," she says, wrinkling her nose despite the amused smile on her face. "You sound like Tucker."

Kai stands up, flicking on the closet light switch as she does and gives Carolina a cheeky grin.

* * *

 

Kai flings open the door to Grif's room so hard it hits the wall and bounces back. Simmons' reaction is somewhat delayed. He's hunched over a desk in the corner with stacks of papers around him and a laptop open but not on, on the desk in front of him. His posture shifts when he notices their presence but he doesn't move.

"Richard, get out of my house! I'm about to bone!" Kai shouts and that's what gets him going. He jolts so hard he nearly tears a paper in half.

"Knock before you come in!" Simmons shouts back, his face red.

"You're not doing anything remotely concerning in this room until Grif gets back and you know it." Kai stares, deadpan, and Carolina gets a front-row seat to watch Simmons crumble under her gaze.

Simmons' eyes flick to Carolina for a second and she doesn't miss the realization in his eyes, the way they widen a fraction.

"Fine. I'm leaving." He stands up and sweeps most of his work into a bag, standing up from the desk like it was his idea to leave in the first place.

"Put a shirt on, Kaikaina," he grumbles as he passes, his arms full of papers and binders. Carolina is silently thankful she out her shirt back on before they confronted him. Kai sticks her tongue out at Simmons, cocking her hips to the side and crossing her arms as obviously as she can. Carolina doesn't stop staring until Kai shouts at Simmons from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, if you see big bro take him to dinner! And spend as much time as you can!" she smiles and nods at him, even as he gives her an unimpressed gaze.

"You can move out any day now, Kai," he retorts, sounding mighty proud of himself. Kai smirks.

"You can grow a pair and invite Dex to move in with you any day now. Richard." Carolina can feel the heat from Simmons all the way from where she is. Simmons turns on his heel and flips Kai off, keeping his hand aloft until he gets to the front door. It slams shut after Simmons leaves and Kai claps her hands together.

"So. Where were we?" She starts walking back towards her own room.

"About to bone," Carolina mumbles, a smile playing off her lips. Kai turns to look at her and raises an eyebrow. Carolina closes the bedroom door with her hip and shrugs.

"Your words, not mine," she says, crossing her arms. Kai stands in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, but it sounds weird coming from your mou--"

"Stop talking and strip." The tone Carolina uses has Kai clamping her mouth shut so fast her teeth clack. She goes hot all over. Carolina straightens her posture, lording her extra three inches over Kai as she takes two calculated steps forward. Kai is still rooted to the spot, eyes blown wide, drinking in Carolina's commanding tone.

In an instant it drops and Carolina takes a step away, deterred by Kai's silence. "Hey, you said you were down for anything, I just assumed--"

"God, you don't fucking know how often I've jerked off to this fantasy," Kai blurts, clamping her hands over mouth once it's out. Carolina chuckles, regaining some of her confidence.

"More than once?" she asks, no doubt already knowing the answer.

Kai nods. "More than five times, keep doing it. Put that voice of yours to good use." She waggles her fingers at Carolina, encouraging. Carolina shakes out her arms, losing the nerves, and closes her eyes. When they open again Carolina's gaze cuts right through her and Kai can feel her legs start to give out. How can she do that with just a look.

Carolina clears her throat, her arms crossed again.

"Take off your shorts," she says, guiding Kai with her eyes. God, those eyes, like acid. Kai nearly rips the fabric trying to pull them over her waist so fast. Carolina shakes her head and tsks at her.

"Slowly," she corrects, a grin splitting across her face when Kai whines in protest. She does it anyway, takes her sweet time dragging her shorts down to her ankles and every second of it is agonizing. She's head over heels for this woman.

Kai is briefly aware that her underwear doesn't match but _ain't nobody got time for that._ Instead, she lunges forward and starts tugging Carolina's shirt over her head.

"Wow, eager much?" Carolina mumbles, her face smushed by the fabric. Kai laughs far too much and tosses Carolina's shirt across the room.

"Me? Eager?" She says, raising an eyebrow. "You bet your fucking ass I am, have you seen yourself?" Kai gestures to Carolina, half naked and fully attractive.

Carolina giggles and there's something so beautiful in the way she tries to hide her blush behind her hair that Kai wants nothing more than to kiss her senseless. She leans forward, twisting one hand in Carolina's hair, the other grabbing her waist and she presses her lips softly against Carolina's.

Kai feels Carolina sigh against her lips, deepening the kiss with a playful nip at her bottom lip. Kai lets her eyes flutter closed and Carolina slowly backs her up until she's against the bed.

Carolina starts peppering her with small kisses, her hands roaming. She always comes back to Kai's belly and that isn't something Kai really thought she needed but damn, does she love the attention.

Kai still has her hand in Carolina's hair but she readily lets go when Carolina reaches around her back to fumble blindly with he clasps on her bra.

"I wear bras, how the hell is this so difficult?" she mumbles. Kai laughs at that.

"It's different from where you are, yeah?" she guesses. Carolina shakes her head minutely.

"I've undone other people's bras before, it's probably just nerves," she says. Kai smiles sweetly at her.

"Never really thought you'd be the shy, flustered type," Kai says, having mercy on Carolina and finishing what she started. She's wearing too much anyway.

Speaking of, so is Carolina. She's still got pants on. Who let that happen? Kai hooks a thumb into Carolina's waistband and raises her eyebrows at her. Carolina glances down, shrugs to herself and nods. Kai can't help but grin at that. She takes her time, sliding her hands along the inside of Carolina's thighs as she tugs her pants down.

Carolina looks like she's holding back a moan the whole time. It's nice to know Kai hasn't lost her edge. She sinks to the floor with Carolina's pants and the actual removal isn't as sexy as she hoped but no one can take of skinny jeans and make it look good. Sadly.

Carolina sits down on the bed, crossing her legs absently as she unclasps her bra and tosses it to the floor next to Kai's. Her gaze has been all over until now, as her eyes lock onto Kai's breasts.

Kai doesn't miss it. The way Carolina slows down, trying to savor every moment like she'll never have it again. But she will. Kai wants to make sure of it. She can have this again, if she wants it.

Kai stands back up, fingers dragging along Carolina's calves. She leans forward, catching herself on the bed behind Carolina, so close that her tits brush against Carolina's getting a small sigh out of them both.

Carolina waits a beat, letting the tension build between them because really, she's a tease, and softly cups Kai's breasts, her thumbs brushing over her nipples. Kai moves forward, a small moan escaping her as she hops up on the bed, half in Carolina's lap.

She pushes Carolina onto her back, and kisses her again. Carolina twists Kai's nipple between her fingers and she makes such a heavenly noise that Carolina immediately wants to hear it again. Kai starts grinding against Carolina's thigh, her movements desperate, the tilt of her eyebrows almost pleading.

"Get those panties off, asshole, what are you going to do with them on?" Kai pants, tugging at Carolina's underwear.

 _Moment of truth? Big reveal? Nothing special, she already knows you've got a cock,_ Carolina lifts her hips off the mattress and Kai pulls off her underwear like its on fire, her own following suit.

Kai slides off Carolina's thigh to get a better look. Carolina tilts her head back, exposing her neck, _far too few hickeys, Kai will have to fix that,_ but most importantly not looking down. She's plainly and proudly erect and Kai nearly jumps her bones then and there. There's something about her, maybe the realization that she'd like to date Carolina, but Kai wants her cock inside her _now._

"Nice cock," Kai says and Carolina can practically feel her eyebrows waggle. She huffs a breath, more exasperated than anything. This is probably the longest she's gone with an erection and not done anything about it. It's killing her.

"I've been told it's below average," she mutters, her hands twitching at her sides, itching for something to do, something to hold. She wants Kai's breasts back in her hands. There's too much attention on her, she can feel her face heating up.

Kai does a little shrug. "No one really likes monster cocks, we just say that to make guys feel better. It's not fun for me, actually." She tries to be discreet as her eyes wander back down but there's no helping it. Carolina rolls her eyes.

"As much as I enjoy being gawked at, this isn't a museum. You can look _and_ touch," she says, a little snark making its way into her voice. Kai sticks her tongue out.

"Do you want to fuck me or not?" she teases. Carolina nods despite herself.

"Absolutely. This boner isn't going anywhere unless I do," she winks at Kai and gets one back as she stands to go to her bedside table. Carolina lets her head fall back onto the bed and she stares up at the ceiling, her hand slowly making its way to her cock. She grips the shaft, giving a few experimental strokes and her eyebrows knit together from the sensation. She can't remember the last time she jerked off with her own hand. Usually her armor did it for her.

Kai plops herself back down on the bed and tosses a small bottle of lube at Carolina. She catches it with both hands and watches Kai tear open a condom.

"Somehow that's the sexiest thing I've seen you do," Carolina says, dazedly. Kai chuckles.

"Safe sex is the hottest thing ever. It's such a turn-on," she says and Carolina can't tell if she's joking. It doesn't bother her, though. Better safe than sorry. Kai leans over and tugs the condom down Carolina's length. She's pretty sure it doesn't need to be as thorough as Kai is making it but honestly, she's doing something with her wrist that Carolina certainly isn't complaining about.

Kai gives Carolina a few more strokes and a cheeky wink before laying back in the bed and gesturing to the bottle of lube Carolina is still clutching.

"Alright, use as much of that as you want and fuck me senseless," she says, sounding very excited as Carolina sits up and raises an eyebrow. She squeezes what's probably the last of the lube out of the tube and deliberately locks eyes with Kai while she strokes herself slick with it.

"Say please," she whispers, crawling over to Kai with her bottom lip between her teeth. Kai swears that is the image that should forever be in the dictionary accompanying the word 'sexual' or maybe 'arousal.' She's still staring, entranced, at Carolina as she plants her hands on either side of Kai's head and lowers her head just enough, brushing her lips against Kai's.

"I said say please," Carolina whispers again. Kai's breath hitches when she opens her mouth, her whole body going hot. Carolina's hands trail along her thighs, tracing around her pussy, finger teasing at her opening as she waits for an answer.

"Please fuck me," Kai whines and Carolina ducks her head, one hand wrapping around her cock as she tries to do everything right. Because Kai deserves everything to go right. And so does she.

Carolina slides into Kai slowly and carefully, more for her own benefit. She's so warm and tight and Kai moans So beautifully. Carolina's breath deepens as she pulls out again, almost all the way before slamming back against Kai, hips against hips, skin against skin. They're both already starting to sweat and it glistens on Kai's skin like a chocolate diamond.

Kai opens her mouth to speak but instead she lets out another moan. Carolina mirrors it with her own, lower and guttural and not as pretty. Everything about Kai is so pretty, even the way she chants 'harder harder harder' under her breath, the way she pulls Carolina down by the neck to kiss her and she runs her tongue along Carolina's lips.

Carolina had forgotten how good it felt. And not just the feeling of Kai's walls clenching around her with every thrust but the hot breaths they share, mouths ghosting over each other and lingering kisses, so soft in comparison. The feeling of Kai's hands in her breasts, squeezing and touching and feeling every inch of her, twisting her nipples and pulling her hair, making her shudder from head to toe. God, how she missed this.

God, how she missed the touch, the warmth, the smacking of skin with every thrust and coming from another human being. Kai squeezes her eyes shut and reaches down to rub her clit, a little something to help her along. Carolina can feel her own orgasm building, heat and tingling and so much _better,_ better than its been in probably years and it feels likes it's only been a moment.

Kai tries to talk again but her mouth opens and shuts without a sound except for the small moans falling out of her mouth as Carolina thrusts into her. Carolina's breaths come ragged and hot against Kai's face as her rhythm drops, getting more erratic, softer, until she stills inside Kai and grunts, biting her lip to keep her mouth closed.

Kai comes nearly at the same time, what a miracle of timing, and she clenches around Carolina, rolling her hips against her as she comes down from the waves of pleasure. They're both panting and sweaty but Carolina wearing a huge grin and Kai keeps craning her neck to Kiss her.

"We should go out some time," Carolina says casually, still buried balls-deep in Kai's pussy.

"Yeah, we should," she agrees. She hopes she doesn't sound _too_ lovestruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore character relationships in this more than the actual smut (excuses) and you can fucking tell. Also it's 2019 let's normalize communication in a sexual setting. Let the characters tell each other what they do and don't want. You can talk about that shit while things are happening. Hhhhh also again I'm not trans so I hope dearly that I didn't fuck up too badly ahaha
> 
> Be safe, TALK TO YOUR PARTNER(S), have fun, get sexy, be gay do crimes, love y'all bye! ❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, don't forget to leave a comment! They make me so unbelievably happy! ❤❤❤


End file.
